Psychelianism
Psychelianism is the unofficial name of the belief system that the Psyches adhere to in Psychelia in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It was founded by the Psyche Master after several generations of creating Psyches and has developed into the core religion of the people. The main tenets of Psychelianism are: * The Psyche Master is the creator and his will is to be obeyed at all times * The Great Ancestors are spirits of deceased Psyches who have gained the ultimate favor of the Psyche Master upon their "day of ascension", who serve as sources of guidance and protection for the Psyches * Emotions are the enemy to pure logic and reason * Psyches are in be in control of their emotions at all times and not be swayed into engaging in "reckless immoral behaviors" * Nudity in any form is taboo * Desire for members of the opposite sex is taboo, given that all Psyches are created by the Psyche Master * Asexuality is considered a virtue * Psyches can only be bonded to a partner of the same sex * All members of Psychelia are parts of a unified whole, not a collection of individuals, and thus must function as a unified whole * Self-identification is taboo * Self-education of other cultures is forbidden * Psyches who have lived their lives obedient to the will of the Psyche Master shall be regarded among the Great Ancestors upon their "day of ascension" Empath and Polaris were once believers in Psychelianism, but over time, with more exposure to Smurf culture and their belief systems, they ultimately rejected the teachings of Psychelianism as valid. Rituals Psyches are commanded to pray three times a day: once in the morning, once in the middle of the day, and once in the evening. Their prayers take the form of a communal chant where they hold hands with each other and bow they heads. The most common prayer among the Psyches is: May the spirits of the Great Ancestors guide and protect us through our journey. May the spirits of the Great Ancestors be our strength and wisdom. May the spirits of the Great Ancestors be our comfort and peace. And may we be found worthy to join the Great Ancestors in our day of ascension. The designated leader of the prayer among the Clerics would also add: May the Psyche Master reign supreme in our lives and govern us in all our actions and behaviors, for he alone is our creator and he alone is our father. May our thoughts be cleansed and purged by his power alone so that we may serve him completely. May we honor him with our hearts, our minds, our spirits, and our bodies. And may he be given the honor and glory for all of Psychelia. And it is concluded with the Psyches saying in one accord: We are the community of Psychelia, and the children of the Psyche Master. May his will be accomplished in our lives. Category:Religions Category:Psychelian customs